


The First Date

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: Catching His Scent [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Hannibal meets Will for the first time after hearing about him (and smelling him) on Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Catching His Scent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right before the scene in the TV series when Hannibal and Will find themselves together. It’s meant to take place after Catching His Scent and His Name is Will Graham. It’s part of the same universe, the same continuity. I've labeled it as a series, but it's more of a series of inserts which happen between scenes in the pilot, ending with this one. I don’t own Hannibal, but for the past several months it has owned me.

Walking the halls of the F.B.I. had a certain forbidden thrill. Hannibal Lecter was one of the creatures they hunted, yet here he was, being consulted. 

It was quite amusing. It was hard to keep a smile off his face. Especially with that scent, that aroma of spicy sweetness drawing him down the corridor towards its source. Towards Jack’s office. 

Yes, he was here. The odor was almost overpowering once Hannibal opened the door. 

There he was, the source of it, the man he, Hannibal Lecter had come for. Will Graham had taken a furtive sip of coffee when he felt a stranger’s attention. Huge, dark eyes, as lustrous as a model used by Caravaggio or Reni hid behind a pair of spectacles. Those eyes darted in Hannibal Lecter’s direction, only to dart away. Trying so hard not to notice him. Trying so hard not to be noticed. 

You failed on both counts, Will. It was really hard for Hannibal to hide his grin at this cute, utterly doomed attempt. I’d have to be blind and have my nose cut off not to notice you. 

“Dr. Lecter, thank you so much for coming.” Ever the gentleman, Jack Crawford rose and offered his hand, covering for his agent’s lack of social behaviour. 

Hannibal smiled and accepted it, careful not to stare at the shy creature skitting away from him, the prey he was here to profile. “Jack.”

“This is Will Graham.” Jack nodded at Will in a curt, almost possessive manner. “He’s my specialist I’ve called in to help me catch this killer.” He gestured to a board, pinned with pictures of missing girls over a specific area. 

“A pleasure to meet you, Will.” Hannibal turned to Will Graham and offered his hand, careful to show no sign his interest was anything more than common courtesy.

“Thank you.” Will’s voice was low, husky, carrying traces of a repressed emotion carefully concealed within the words. He didn’t look directly at Hannibal, but he did accept his hand. 

Not a discourteous response, nor was it a dishonest one. Hannibal took the younger man’s hand, repressing the urge to lift it to his lips, inhale its unique scent. He allowed it to drop after a short interval, not long enough to alert this young man to his true intentions. 

Any of his true intentions. 

Hannibal turned to the board, swallowing the excitement welling up in him. Whatever happened here, his life was going to change. Will Graham was going to change it. “Shall we begin?” 

For a moment, the young man glanced at him as if sensing his eagerness, his anticipation. Will Graham looked away once he noticed Hannibal watching him.

One day, Will. Hannibal vowed this to himself. One day I'm going to get you to look back at me. To really look at me.

Just wait and see.


End file.
